


Crash Into You

by missamericas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Meme [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericas/pseuds/missamericas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York’s a big place. So how the hell does Tommy keep running into this hot dude with white hair?</p>
<p>Or the four times Noh-Varr and Tommy ran into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into You

_**i.** _

The first time it happens, Tommy doesn't think much of it of course. He lives in New York, he runs into several people a day. But this time it's somehow different. As long as he's lived here, he's been the only person he's known with hair as white as his. He doesn't even know how to explain it, he's had this color for as long as he could remember. Now he just shrugs and let everyone continue on gawking at it. Besides, he likes the attention. 

He's on the train, sitting down as it makes it stop. Watching the people get off and on, his green eyes settle some blue ones across the length of the train. His hair is just like Tommy's, which catches his eyes the second he breaks eye contact. He tilts his head to the side before he realizes he's been staring. The man smirks at him before looking down at his lap. Pulling out some headphones, he places them in his eyes before bobbing his head to whatever tune he's listening to. 

It's weird. Normally Tommy doesn't get hung up on shit like this. He doesn't think of mysterious men he's seen while out and about. He doesn't continuously think about him while trying to go about his life. This isn't his style, more like his brothers. But Billy is a total bonehead for starters. And he wouldn be into some romantic shit like that. But Tommy's, well Tommy. And he couldn't care less.

Even if the guy was hot, he pushes the moment from his mind. 

_**ii.** _

Tom's leaving Billy's place, well the place he and Teddy shared. There's only so much interaction he can take with the both of them before he feels the need to vomit. Don't get him wrong, Tommy loves his brother. And he's grown some sort of affection for his brother's boyfriend. But the two of them were so in love it was down right disgusting. He needed to go down some beers with America or something. Anything to get the foul smell of those lovebirds off of him. 

He presses the down button the elevator and steps inside once it opens. Pressing the lobby button he hears someone shout.

"Hey! Hold the elevator!" And because Tommy's not that much of a dick, he holds the elevator. Placing his hand in front of the doors to keep them open. His phone in his free hand as he scrolling through his texts messages, looking for America's name. 

"Thanks," The voice says. Shutting off his phone, Tommy places it in his back pocket again before looking up.

"No prob-" When he finally looks up he sees them. The man from the train a few weeks ago. Not that Tommy had been counting. Who the fuck does that anyways. The stunned look on the Tommy's face causes the other man to laugh before running his hand through his hair. This was awkward and they both knew it. 

"You're the guy that was checking me out on the train the other day, right?" He started, Tommy made a face and looked him up and down. He fully intended to inform this asshole that he wasn't checking him out. Not at all. But before he could, the elevator dings and he's out the door. 

Shaking his head, Tommy's determined to push this and the train experience out of his mind.

_**iii.** _

He's buying groceries for the Kaplan's because they're nice and sometimes Tommy is a help. It's whatever. He's in the fruit isle looking down at the list in Rebecca's handwriting. He sees where Billy gets it from. Her words are very soft and clear. You could never understood what the hell Tommy wrote on paper, that's for sure.

After grabbing some bananas and crosses it off the list he continues on his way again. Not paying attention, he cart crashes with someone else's. 

"Sorry 'bout that." He starts to say, while checking to make sure nothing is broken or spilled inside his cart. But when he looks up, and sees  _that_  face again. Tommy is pretty sure this dude is stalking him or something.

"You again." He says with a smirk and Tommy wants to punch it right off his face. Why is this dude everywhere he goes now? Like what the fuck. New York isn't a big enough place for two dudes with white hair now?

"Yeah yeah, get outta my way stalker. I have shit to buy." Tommy grumbles before moving his cart out of the way rolling past him. 

"Catch you later!" The man teases. 

Tommy turns back and flips him off.

_**iv.** _

It's been a crazy day filled with essay's and bullshit lab partners who don't do shit. Tommy's stressed and the only thing on his mind right now is grabbing a cup of coffee and heading to Billy's to bother him. Brother of the year award by a long shot.

He's ordering his coffee, (and Billy's. He twin would murder him if he didn't bring anything back for him.) and waiting to get it handed to him. He's waiting for them to call his name, but hears another instead.

"Noh-Varr?" The person saying it obviously never heard a name like that before. Tommy was sure it was the weirdest fucking name in the history of names. Who would give a kid that name? Who would  _keep_  that name? He was curious to see who this sucker was, but instantly regretted it when he saw a familiar smirk.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Tommy mumbled under his breath rolling his eyes. Seriously? How was this possible? Why was this happening to him? And why the hell did this Noh-Varr person look so amused by all of it?

He waits for Tommy to get his coffee before he sinks into step with him. "So now that you know my name, can I know yours?" He asks, eyebrow quirked before taking a sip.

Pushing his own eyebrows together, Tommy looks at Noh-Varr up and down before saying his name. "Tommy."

Six months later Tommy's introducing him to the Kaplan's praying to god they don't ask how they met.


End file.
